Virus Trap
by planariang
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou pun bisa terpojok bila dihadapkan dengan mahasiswa bengal macam Nash Gold Jr, ketika harga dirinya berubah menjadi kartu truf yang bisa menggulingkannya kapan saja jatuh ke tangan si pemuda Kaukasian. Berniat meloloskan diri, Seijuurou malah semakin terperosok jauh ke dalam perangkap lain bernama perasaan. (nashaka; collab fic w/ Sebastian Phantomhive)


**Virus Trap**

**collab fic by planariang and Sebastian_Phantomhive**

**knb belong to fujimaki tadatoshi**

**warnings: crack, eventual nashaka, aseksual!akashi, kakakbem!akashi, asdos!akashi, college!au, indonesia!au, maunya ic tapi kalo ooc maafkan soalnya aku sayang kamu hshs /apaansih**

.

(1st trap)

Kadang-kadang Seijuurou merasa keberatan dengan segala jabatan yang dilimpahkan ke pundaknya.

Semester ganjil sudah memasuki pertengahan. Jatah pertemuan minggu ini dihabiskan oleh sebagian besar dosen untuk menguji pemahaman murid mereka di ujian tengah semester. Seijuurou sebenarnya tak mendapatkan banyak masalah dalam mengerjakan soal, dosennya sendiri percaya setidaknya ia akan mendapatkan nilai A—ditambah plus kalau bisa. Namun ia benci ketika waktu luangnya setelah selesai ujian berakhir, ada panggilan dari salah satu dosen—kebetulan ia baru saja diangkat menjadi asisten dosen yang bersangkutan—memintanya untuk menggantikan peran beliau mengawasi ujian mata kuliahnya.

Berhadapan dengan mahasiswa tingkat pertama dengan tingkah polah mereka yang masih terlalu lugu dan masih dalam tahap penyesuaian dari tingkat sekolah menengah ke perkuliahan bukan perkara yang sulit. Seijuurou memasuki ruangan dengan berlembar kertas ujian kosong dan soal. Beberapa dari mahasiswa berbisik satu sama lain saat Seijuurou dengan cepat membagikan kertas soal. Entah senang atau malah kecewa karena mendapatkan si mahasiswa tingkat tiga yang mengawasi ujian mereka—Seijuurou terkenal jeli melihat kecurangan yang terjadi, selain karena ia dapat membaca ekspresi dan gestur orang dengan sangat baik. Nilai ujian praktek observasinya adalah yang terbagus di angkatannya.

"Waktunya lima puluh menit. Tak ada yang boleh membuka buku catatan ataupun bekerja sama, nilai UTS kalian nol kalau melakukannya. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan terlebih dahulu?"

Diam. Mereka terlihat mengerti sepertinya.

"Silahkan mulai."

.

Cukup buruk untuk mengawali hari dengan gedoran di pintu kamarnya dan teriakan ibunya yang tak bisa di-_snooze_ seperti alarm di ponselnya. Nash dengan berat hati membuka mata, ruhnya belum sepenuhnya berkumpul dan sebagian lainnya masih sibuk berjalan-jalan di dalam mimpi. Partikel cahaya bercampur ultraviolet tembus melalui kisi-kisi gorden yang menutupi jendela dan mengenai kulit putihnya, masih tak sadar kalau matahari sudah meraja di luar.

Ia baru pulang jam empat subuh, mengendap ke dalam rumahnya yang gelap dan langsung merobohkan diri di kasur, terlalu lelah bermain dengan teman-temannya semalaman suntuk.

Dengan enggan, Nash menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi saat ibunya kembali berteriak dan menunggunya di bawah dalam waktu lima belas menit—atau kartu kreditnya akan diblokir dan waktu bersenang-senangnya akan habis sampai ia bisa mendapatkan kembali simpati orang tuanya.

Wanita terkadang menyeramkan dalam beberapa sisi, menurut Nash, terlebih bila mereka memiliki obsesi. Tapi emosionalitas mereka yang kadarnya lebih tinggi dibandingkan laki-laki menariknya untuk mencintai sosok yang katanya disebut gender kedua itu. Persetan dengan doktrin-doktrin penciptaan manusia. Apapun itu, kau tak akan bisa lahir ke dunia tanpa perantara wanita, karena sayangnya tak ada laki-laki yang memiliki ovarium di perut mereka.

Nash menggeram kesal sambil menenteng helm menuju garasi rumah. Demi menyelamatkan anak-anak di dalam dompetnya, ia harus menerima syarat ibunya untuk datang ke kampus dan mengikuti ujian tengah semester. Entah dari mana ibunya mendapat kabar mengenai ujian dan lain sebagainya, Nash sendiri tidak begitu peduli akan pendidikan akademik yang ditempuhnya sekarang. Atau mungkin ibunya jengah dengan segala pembangkangannya yang semakin menjadi saat ia berkhayal melihat anaknya patuh mengikuti skema kehidupan yang diatur sedemikian rupa olehnya sejak Nash lahir. Ayahnya tak begitu peduli dan memilih duduk dengan menikmati secangkir kopi daripada menanggapi istri dan anaknya sendiri beradu argumen di atas meja makan.

Baiklah, ini tidak akan sulit dijalani kalau ia menanggapinya dengan santai. Yang perlu dilakukannya hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan adalah duduk di kelas dan mengerjakan soal dengan baik.

Beberapa orang yang mengenalnya menggunjing tentang bagaimana setelah hampir dua bulan tak muncul di kampus ia akhirnya duduk di sudut ruang kelas, menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja sambil menunggu dosen masuk. Keadaan kelas yang semula bising perlahan lenyap, kelereng biru Nash tergelitik untuk melirik meja paling depan yang sudah diisi oleh seorang dosen dengan tendensi keras dan kolot.

Nash bersumpah-serapah dalam hati. Lupa kalau mata kuliah kali ini diampu oleh salah satu dosen yang paling ia hindari, dan bagaimana ia harus mengulang di tahun ini saat ibunya tahu ia mendapatkan E di dua semester yang lalu.

Menyadari kalau ada murid yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya, berbarengan dengannya yang membagikan soal, sang dosen menyapanya dengan senyum tertempel di wajah.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Gold."

"Siang Pak," ia membalas dengan enggan.

"Anda siap untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan saya?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

"Anda terlihat yakin sekali. Apa Anda memenuhi persyaratan untuk mengikuti ujian saya, Tuan Gold?"

Selain kolot, ternyata dosen di hadapannya ini memiliki etiket yang baik untuk mengusirnya secara halus dari kelas. Nash bersumpah tak akan mudah membuatnya keluar dari kelas demi kartu kreditnya.

"Entahlah Pak."

"Apa Anda ingat dengan kesepakatan yang kita—kelas ini dan saya—buat saat di awal perkuliahan?"

"Ya, Pak. Kesepakatannya selalu sama di setiap mata kuliah Anda; masuk kelas maksimal 10 menit dari waktu dimulainya perkuliahan, dilarang izin keluar kelas selama kegiatan perkuliahan berlangsung, tak ada _gadget_ yang menyala saat kuliah berlangsung,dan mengenakan pakaian yang rapi."

Senyum sang dosen makin lebar, "Bagus." Ia berbalik sebentar pada muridnya yang lain, "Jangan dulu ada yang membuka soalnya, silahkan isi dulu identitas kalian di kertas ujian."

"Saya rasa saya memenuhi semua persyaratan yang Anda ajukan," ucap Nash mengembalikan perhatian dosen padanya. Ia sama sekali belum mendapat kertas ujian maupun soal. Kesabarannya terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tapi tidak semuanya, Tuan Gold. Anda melupakan satu hal yang paling penting. Dan menurut saya pakaian yang anda kenakan pun masih kurang memenuhi syarat," secara tak langsung mengacu pada jins dengan robekan-robekan di daerah lutut yang dipakai oleh Nash. "Kehadiran sangat saya perhitungkan sebagai salah satu syarat untuk mengikuti ujian."

Gigi Nash bergemeletuk, merasa dongkol dengan dosen yang juga pelit dalam urusan memberi nilai. "Jadi aku tak bisa ikut ujian?" Mendadak gaya bahasanya berubah informal, satu alisnya naik ke atas, gemar sekali memancing amarah orang lain kelihatannya.

"Anda tak mengikuti kesepakatan yang telah dibuat." Senyumnya mendadak luntur.

"Saya _butuh_ mengikuti ujian _sialan_ ini, Pak," _dan memastikan kartu kreditku aman dalam jangkauan._

"Anda tak mengikuti kesepakatan yang telah dibuat," ulang si dosen.

"Biarkan saya mengikuti ujian ini."

"Perkataan saya tetap sama. Anda diijinkan meninggalkan ruang kelas ini sekarang juga."

"Hanya kali ini saja," Nash tak kuasa mendapatkan dirinya akhirnya memohon juga, walau kontras sekali dengan intonasi dan raut mukanya.

"Keputusan saya sudah final, Tuan Gold. Silahkan tinggalkan kelas ini."

Ia diam beberapa saat sebelum merespon kembali ucapan dosennya. Kesabarannya sudah habis. "Baik. Aku hanya tinggal memberi laporan kalau _kau_ tidak mengijinkanku masuk bila nilaiku _lagi-lagi_ buruk di semester ini. Tak masalah," ia bangkit seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, "aku hanya perlu mengulangi mata kuliah sialan ini di tahun depan, dan tahun depannya lagi, dan tahun depannya lagi. Dan aku berharap kau cepat ditendang dari departemen ini sehingga tahun depan aku tidak lagi perlu melihatmu di kampus ini."

Sebelum angkat kaki dari kelas, Nash memberi salam perpisahan kepada para mahasiswa di ruangan itu, "Semoga sukses dengan ujiannya, kalian semua," tentu saja dengan maksud mengejek.

Di sepanjang koridor, Nash tak berhenti mengumpat. Moodnya turun drastis melewati minus. Kacau sudah semuanya. Dan yang paling mengkhawatirkan, isi dompet dan fasilitas bersenang-senangnya dalam masalah.

_Fuck._

.

Bukan hanya diminta mengawasi ujian, waktu berharga milik Seijuurou kembali terenggut saat dosennya melimpahkan kertas jawaban murid-muridnya kembali pada si rambut merah, kali ini ia diminta untuk memeriksa jawaban-jawaban mahasiswa tingkat satu.

"Kau cukup objektif dalam memberi nilai, dan aku tahu sekali kau menguasai materi ini."

Alasan. Seijuurou menguasai hampir setiap mata kuliah yang diambilnya. Namun mengingat statusnya, ia mengiyakan saja permintaan sang dosen yang katanya akan bertolak kembali ke tempat penelitian dan merampungkan laporan etnografinya.

Seijuurou memeriksa ponselnya yang sebelumnya bergetar beberapa kali dengan menyebalkan. Ada dua pesan yang menginginkannya pergi ke sekre dewan mahasiswa fakultas, memintanya mengerjakan beberapa laporan yang harus diserahkan kepada pihak kampus sesegera mungkin. Malas menunggu respon lama, Seijuurou memilih untuk menelpon langsung si pengirim pesan.

"Nijimura-san—Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa, maaf—Bukan, bukan, hanya saja aku harus memeriksa hasil ujian anak tingkat satu—Ya, terima kasih. Bagaimana dengan Midorima?—Oh, ya, ya, aku mengerti—Kalau besok mungkin aku bisa membantu—Ya, sampai jumpa—"

Mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku celana, Seijuurou berhasil mengurangi satu beban lain hari ini. Ia tidak mungkin mengerjakan semuanya sekaligus di saat ia punya tugas untuk memeriksa kertas jawaban lima puluh orang lebih dan mesti me-review ulang materi mata kuliah lain yang akan diujikan besok.

Tumpukan kertas jawaban di dalam map dibawanya oleh tangan kiri. Sulit memasukkan map itu ke dalam tasnya yang kecil mengingat kertas yang dipakai adalah ukuran A3.

Saat ia sudah sampai di tempat parkir dekat dengan Volvo-nya, Seijuurou mengorek isi tas. Map berisi kertas jawaban anak tingkat satu diapitnya di lengan lain yang bebas dari tugas mencari kunci mobil. Tak sadar seseorang di belakangnya berjalan ke arahnya dengan acuh tak acuh hingga akhirnya menabrak bahu si rambut merah dan membuat kertas-kertas jawaban itu tercecer keluar dari map dan berserakan ke atas tanah.

Otomatis Seijuurou memungut kertas-kertas jawaban adik tingkatnya. Agak heran mengapa tak sedikit pun mendengar permintaan maaf dari si penabrak alih-alih mendapatkan kertas-kertas itu diinjak begitu saja dengan sol kotor bercampur pasir lapangan parkir. Dahinya berkerut tak suka. Tanpa segan melabrak si pemuda berambut pirang. Sempat Seijuurou mengira kalau orang yang menabraknya adalah Ryouta bila ia tidak ingat pemuda berisik dari jurusan Kesejahteraan Sosial itu telah ganti gaya rambut di awal semester. (Dan dia tidak setinggi itu.)

"Menurutmu apa yang sudah kau lakukan," volume suara yang dikeluarkan Seijuurou cukup untuk didengar si pirang yang berjarak dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri, tak mencoba berintonasi lebih tinggi lagi dan berusaha tenang walau bogemnya gatal ingin menyapa pipi pemuda pirang yang wajahnya tak dikenali olehnya saat ia menoleh ke arahnya. Sayang, walaupun Seijuurou sering berkeliaran di kampus hampir setiap hari—terutama di hari kerja, ia tak mengenali orang yang baru saja menambah daftar buruk di hari ini.

Mulut Nash berdecak saat suara mezzo-soprano itu menghentikannya untuk melanjutkan langkah. Kepala pirangnya menoleh, menemukan sepasang mata merah menyala menatapnya tajam dan menusuk. Lantas memindai visi yang dilihatnya dari ujung rambut merah pemuda yang memberhentikannya hingga ujung kakinya sendiri yang sedang menginjak sesuatu—kertas? Kertas jawaban ujian? Nash mendengus, tertawa dalam hati; di saat ia tak jadi ikut ujian, ia diberi kesempatan untuk menginjak-injaknya dengan cara tak terduga. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik, _excited_ dengan apa yang didapatkannya.

"Heh, menginjak kertas-kertas ini, kau pikir apa lagi?" alisnya semakin naik saat sepatu kets-nya semakin tenggelam mengotori kertas yang ada di bawah kakinya, sengaja. "Atau kau berharap aku mau berjongkok di sana bersamamu, meminta maaf dan membantumu memunguti kertas-kertas sialan itu?" Cekungan di bibir Nash berubah lurus dan menghilang, "Jangan harap."

Seijuurou masih dalam posisinya sampai laki-laki pirang itu menghilang dari lapang parkir dengan motornya. Tak membentak kelakuannya yang menjengkelkan dan membuat harinya makin buruk. Impresi cacat yang ditinggalkan si pirang padanya hari ini menciptakan konklusi yang terburu-buru dibuat Seijuurou dalam mentalnya; bahwa ia sangat membenci si laki-laki kaukasian dan bersumpah akan menghajarnya kalau ia kembali membuat masalah dengannya lain kali.

**tobecontinue**

.

**footnote:** fik kolab dua cewek maso (tapi diyan yang paling maso hshs) via sms yang muncul sehabis bergalau soal EG chapter dua dan fangirlingan nashaka semalem suntuk dari headcanon biasa sampe nyerempet ratedm. terima kasih sudah baca, bersedia membagi pikiran tentang chapter ini?


End file.
